


The Second Son of Dis

by hollydermovoi



Series: Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Kili gains a sense of worth, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is off on an adventure. If it's the last thing he does, he'll find a place where he's wanted and loved for who he is. </p><p>He has no clue his past is literally following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the map I'm using for my knowledge of how Middle Earth is laid out. If anyone (cough*ShaneAndrew*cough) knows this map to be inaccurate, can you please link me to one that is?
> 
> http://blog.lefigaro.fr/hightech/assets_c/2011/06/middle-earth-map-33096.html

Kili was thoroughly lost in Mirkwood, and he'd never been happier. If it wasn't for the spiders, and the elves, and the proximity to his Uncle's Mountain, he'd be more than happy to stay here.

However, all of these things were present, so he'd have to move on. He knew that if he got to the river and followed it, he'd make it to the Grey Mountains, and if he followed those mountains he'd be able to make it to Moria, and from there he could go to Rivendell (as he had no issue with Elves as his relatives did), and from Rivendell he could go to the Shire. As of yet, he wasn't sure where he'd go from the Shire- perhaps he'd settle down as a smith or tanner in Bree. Given the nature of his departure, he didn't have much with him- just a pack, his bow, a bedroll, a quiver of arrows, his boot knives-

His boot knives. 

He'd be using mud and plants to obscure his features and clothing, but that wouldn't last forever. He could find a place to trade his clothing- or even re-tailor his own, but his hair and scruff clearly identified him as a dwarf. Before he had a chance to reconsider, he pulled out one of his knives and hacked away. The river didn't provide the best of reflective surfaces, but he surmised that his hair was even enough. He felt a brief pang for it's loss, but he _had_ to do this. He could not afford to be found.


	2. The King gains some Insight

Thorin Oakenshield was in a foul mood, but he was _not_ sulking.

Though if he _was_ , he had every reason to. After all, his One, his sister, and his best friend, had all abandoned him to find his younger nephew, who, because he'd so callously overlooked his happiness, had decided he couldn't take it anymore and left. His chest ached at the thought of the wrongness he'd dealt Kili over the years, but that didn't excuse the fact that Kili had _left_ instead of coming to talk to him. It also was reprehensible that those _traitors_ had left him here, sure of his failure without his company. He'd rule just _fine_ without them, and he wouldn't miss them at _all_.

That plan fell to pieces within an hour of their departure. By the time the week was through, he'd withdrawn every foul thought he'd harbored towards the dwarrows who accompanied his sister. His thoughts on his One, were, unfortunately, not nearly as positive or nostalgic. How could the being, the Dragon Slayer who completed his _soul_ abandon him, even if it _was_ to find his beloved nephew? He would _never_ forgive the halfling's betrayal, _never._

Gandalf, because he was a meddlesome, crazed wizard with a peculiar fondness for halflings, had a _vastly_ different opinion.

"Thorin, you _must_ get Bilbo to return _immediately_. You must understand the importance-. "

"I must _understand_ **nothing**! I must _do_ **nothing**! I am _Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain_ and I do _not_ take orders or suggestions from the likes of _you,_ Wizard!" He attempted to storm off, only to be thwacked on the head by the Wizards staff.

"Then you are a fool, as well as a King! What you do not _seem_ to be grasping is that Hobbits are not Dwarves!"

"Of _course_ Hobbits are not _Dwarrows_ Wizard. _They are Hobbits._ "

"They are _halflings_ "

"And?"

" _And?_ They only live about a hundred years, a hundred and fifty years at _most,_ and Bilbo Baggins the Dragon Slayer is already sixty-five! That fire-drake snatched him from his smial when he was but a fauntling!"

Thorin felt the blood drain from his face.

_Mahal bless, he only had half a century left with his One._

"Find him," he croaked. "FIND HIM, " he roared, and the poor guard who'd been trailing him all day ran off, most likely to fetch Fili. Good. He'd _have_ to talk to him now.


	3. The First Son of Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, first born son of Dis _was_ sulking. His One was gone, his mother had left to find him, and he had tried to go as well, only for Ori to fix him with woeful eyes and say _"Haven't you done enough?"_
> 
> He supposed he had. 
> 
> And he knew it was selfish, but he wanted another chance, and how was he supposed to prove that he loved Kili if he didn't try to find him?

They were at Old Ford, the intersection of the Anduin and the High Pass, arguing over whether they should continue on to Moria as a group, head straight through Rivendell to the Shire, or split up and go their separate ways, when Fili rode up on a pony. Ori opened his mouth to yell at him, but stopped at the Crown Princes resigned expression.

"I'm not here to help look for Kili," he said tiredly. _Though I'd like to be_ was left unsaid, but Ori could see the sentiment in his body language. He studied the prince assessingly, then relaxed his own posture.

"Why _are_ ye here then?" asked Dwalin gruffly, not looking up from where he'd been sitting, polishing his axes as if nothing else was happening. But the keen look in his One's eyes suggested that Dwalin was _very_ aware of the happenings around him, it just suited his purposes to pretend not to be.

His one had many hidden depths, and cautiously adventurous Ori, who'd set aside his comfortable life as an Ereborian dwarrow to seek out his closest friend, was actually looking forward to discovering them.

He just wished he had interesting things that Dwalin could discover about him. He knew Dwalin loved him, he did, he just...He just wondered _why_. Something inside kept telling him that he was nothing special, and as much as he glowed at others compliments, he wondered sometimes if they said those things to be nice.

The sound of a throat clearing made him jerk his gaze up to meet his One's who fixed him with a smile. "Ye di'n't hear a thin' did ya lad?"

His cheeks flamed and wordlessly he shook his head.

Just one more way he'd failed.

*

Sometimes 'is One got th' mos' wis'ful look in 'is eyes, like he was facin' som'thin' he knew woul' be taken from 'im. If 'twere a bobble, or a blade, he'd buy it, but 'twas _him_ that wee Ori fixed tha' gaze a' th' most, an' it broke 'his heart 'E was in _love _wi' Ori, and 'e though' 'e'd _proven it_ , but when Ori looked at him like that.."Lad, Thorin 'as _finally_ showed some sense. 'E's asked fer Bilbo t' come back t' the mountain. Tha' means you an' I, 'avin' th' most knowledge abou' 'obbits, are 'eaded t' th' Shire wi' your brothers, an' 'Er Royal Majesty is 'eaded to Moria wi' th' guards." His one nodded in understanding. "And Fili?" he asked, eyes shrewd. "I will be escorting my Uncle's One back to the Mountain and staying out of this as I was told. Please, if you find him, take care of him." __


End file.
